As feature sizes of integrated circuits continue to shrink to meet performance demands and overall chip dimensions increase, the interconnect structure consumes more of the available power and delay budgets for integrated circuits. As wiring has become more expensive and clock frequencies have increased, designers have investigated three-dimensional integration as a means of reducing signaling across chips.
Three dimensional integrated circuits have multiple layers of active components. The active components can be wired to devices on the same and/or different layers. In one approach, multiple conventional wafers are arranged together in a stack with some means of interconnecting the conventional circuits. Wafers can be bonded face-to-face (i.e., such that the metallizations are adjacent) or face-to-back (i.e., such that the metallization layers of one wafer face the substrate of a second wafer) using interconnects formed in high-aspect-ratio vias through the device area of the upper wafer. Following bonding of the wafers, the stack is packaged.
Presently, there are three bonding schemes for bonding wafers in the three dimensional stack: (i) copper-to-copper bonding, (ii) adhesive bonding and (iii) fusion bonding. In the direct copper bonding scheme, exposed copper pads are bonded together using a high load pressure high temperature, long duration anneal process. For advanced devices with low dielectric constant (low k) materials, this process may induce failure of the low k materials. Adhesive bonding typically employs BCB (BenzoCycloButene), which has a glass transition temperature of 350° C. The bonding material is unstable during subsequent higher temperature processes utilized in completing the device interconnections. Finally, direct oxide bonding (fusion bonding) between two wafers with oxide top layers is a low temperature bonding process. The oxide layers are pretreated with wet treatment or plasma to generate some dangling bonds for OH bonding. By using fusion bonding, deep through via processes need to be performed for vertical interconnects after the bonding process, which requires better bonding alignment accuracy than direct copper bonding.
An improved three-dimensional integration structure and method are desired.